The invention is based on an electric as known, for example, from DE 39 30 144 A1. Said document discloses a small electric motor for driving windshield wipers in motor vehicles, which motor has an interference suppression module arranged in a pocket of the gear mechanism pot, said interference suppression module at the same time performing the function of an electrical connection part from the brushes of the electric motor to the external connections. In this case, the brush arrangement of the motor is seated on a plate which is fitted with the interference suppression module which projects into the gear mechanism housing and, for its part, has to be designed in accordance with the structure and the orientation of the gear mechanism housing in each case individually. Such a design of the electric drive is complex, in particular with regard to the variety of tools required and the resultant tool costs.
The electric drive according to the invention has the advantage over the above that the variety of tools and the tool costs can be considerably reduced by using an identical assembly comprising a brush holder mount and an interference suppression module for different gear mechanism positions.
It is particularly expedient here when the retaining means on the interference suppression module and on the brush holder mount are designed as a groove and tongue connection because the interaction of such retaining means can be produced very reliably and at the same time easily, as a result of which the tool costs can be substantially reduced. In this case, identical tongue projections are preferably formed on opposite sides of a cutout in the brush holder mount and grooves, which are arranged with mirror-image symmetry to said cutout, are arranged on the interference suppression module because guide ribs which run on the brush holder mount can be easily integrally formed and then only associated groove-like notched areas have to be provided on the interference suppression module which is in the form of an insert part.
Two structurally identical interference suppression coils are preferably arranged within the interference suppression module at the same height and with mirror-image symmetry to one another, so that there is a further reduction in the variety of electrical components of the interference suppression module. Accordingly, one or more interference suppression capacitors can also be additionally accommodated on the interference suppression module.